Après Moi le Deluge
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Tormenta: chuva, tempestade, dizse do período de tormento de alguém. Em noites como essa, eles conversavam muito. [Lcentered, spoilers do episódio 25]


**Après Moi le Deluge**

**Tormenta: chuva, tempestade, diz-se do período de tormento de alguém.**

**X**

Se Kira vencer, se ele conseguir matar todos em seu caminho e se tornar um Deus, todos saberão de sua existência, mas quem se lembrará de L?

Este pensamento o atormentava. _Quem se lembrará de L?_

Talvez, apenas o próprio Kira.

**X**

A solidão é sempre o pior dos males. É na solidão que vêm as tormentas do ser, as incertezas, os medos, a pior parte, que sempre soterramos. Algum psicanalista disse isso, mas L não se lembrava qual, nem se importava. Ele nunca gostou de psicanalistas.

Mas esta frase, ele tinha que admitir, era verdadeira.

Havia alguém lá, naquele quarto de hotel, naquela madrugada. Um convidado de sempre, de 'casa'. Não era o chefe de polícia, nem Raito Yagami, nem Watari, era apenas a Tormenta.

Em noites como essa, eles conversavam muito.

Ela estava lá fora, sim, mas também ali, sentada naquela poltrona lustrosa. Ou pelo menos era ali que ela passava a maior parte do tempo, porque quando ele desviava os olhos, ela subitamente ia para o batente da porta. Ou apoiava as costas no vidro da janela. Seu gosto de azul-acinzentado estava em todo o lugar.

E ela dizia _você está sozinho._

E ele respondia _tenho medo de que seja assim para sempre, _mas não muito alto, porque temia o eco de suas palavras.

Sozinho. Sua maior tormenta era a idéia de morrer sozinho, até que o fedor do cadáver avisasse a algum estranho. Sim—primeiro a decomposição do corpo, e depois, rapidamente, a de sua memória.

Não teria nada para deixar, nem sequer uma foto. Só restaria uma letra, passada adiante para alguém.

A Tormenta ouviu tudo isso, (embora o detetive não saiba como pois ele não ousou dizer nada, nem a si mesmo) e respondeu _eu prometo chorar por você._

E L respondeu _obrigado_, pois parecia a coisa certa a dizer, e, olhando a água que caía lá fora, acrescentou _parece que isso é tudo que você sabe fazer._ _Talvez Misa chore um pouco, também_.

_E Yagami Raito?_

_Não._

_Por quê?_

_Porque eu não choraria por ele._

Ele tomou um gole de chá, e a Tormenta riu seu riso de café. _Você não sabe chorar._

Houve uma mínima pausa antes de L dar mais um gole, incapaz de murmurar uma afirmação. O chá, que ele bebera ainda quente, bateu gelado no fundo de seu estômago. Então, ele disse _talvez, mas isso não faz parte da minha profissão. Vou vencer esse jogo de gato e rato._

Ela tamborilou seus dedos cor de desespero. _Quem é o gato e quem é o rato?_

L quase pediu para que se calasse, mas lembrou-se que ela era muito mais terrível quando em silêncio. _Espero que eu seja o gato._

_Então, espero que você não assista _Tom e Jerry.

L suspirou, _eu também._

**X**

Parado no meio da chuva, ele sentiu a Tormenta ao seu redor. A voz dela tinha o som dos sinos, e a textura também. E ela estava dizendo _você se lembra?_

Ao que ele só podia responder _como eu poderia esquecer?_

Não importava onde ele estivesse quando os sinos começavam, era possível ouvi-los. Mas, estando lado a lado com a Tormenta era melhor, porque assim ela não tinha que gritar tanto. E de repente ela sussurrou _não estamos sozinhos._

L se virou. Raito estava ali, parado num lugar coberto, falando com ele. Não dava pra ouvir, porque quando a Tormenta sussurrava, os sinos ficavam mais altos. Então, Raito teve de andar até ele e perguntar _o que você está fazendo?_ mas ele não entendeu a resposta.

Ninguém nunca entendia a resposta.

Mas Raito o levou para dentro de casa e a Tormenta ficou para trás, acenando para eles, então L não se importou que ele não entendesse. Ela ficou lá, chorando sua solidão.

**X**

Parecia ter um parafuso de ferro atravessando seu coração. Um parafuso grande, que o sorriso vampiresco de Yagami Raito apertava. A Tormenta rugia dentro de sua cabeça, mas só dentro, porque no exterior não havia nada além daquele sorriso.

E a Tormenta gritava, com a força de sete sinos da catedral _eu disse!_

Mas L não tinha forças para responder, nem para si mesmo, nem se tivesse alguma resposta para dar. Olhando para o sorriso branco e perfeito do aluno prodígio do Japão, nenhuma resposta parecia necessária.

Tudo que ele tinha era uma dúvida:

_que nome escreverão em minha lápide?_

**X**

Foi numa noite de chuva que enterraram L, e Raito sentou-se em sua cama, com o sentimento asqueroso de quem procurou, encontrou e perdeu.

De repente tudo parecia sem sentido, porque, enquanto todos sabiam da genialidade de L, ninguém sabia da sua. A não ser, talvez, o próprio L. Quem ele iria impressionar agora, a cada lance formidável? Quem iria duelar com ele no xadrez mental?

Quem iria lhe parabenizar com um _impressionante_ quando ele vencesse?

Ele não havia chorado no velório. Misa, sim, e Matsuda também, Raito podia até mesmo jurar que vira algo parecido com uma gota de luz nos olhos secos e velhos de seu pai.

E, certamente, havia alguém chorando lá fora, choraria por toda a madrugada. Os uivos de dor se perdiam nas trevas.

Raito fechou os olhos. Gostaria de ter sido capaz de chorar na missa de L, quando fecharam o caixão com algumas poucas flores. Quando jogaram terra sobre a enorme caixa preta. Quando as pessoas vestidas de noite abaixaram a cabeça e oraram. Mas principalmente quando ajoelhou-se e viu um nome falso naquela laje de mármore.

_Como se L jamais tivesse existido._

Mas não chorou, nem choraria nos anos seguintes, e esse pensamento pareceu entalar uma garra de animal em sua garganta. Como se ele fosse o guardião daquela memória.

De repente ele não estava sozinho. Não sabia como, nem por onde, _talvez por aquela pequena fresta na janela, de onde pingava água?_, mas ela chegara por algum lugar, com seu olhos de bolha-de-sabão e sua voz de açúcar.

E a Tormenta sorriu de disse _olá_.

**X**

**Olá.**

**Bem, esta é minha segunda fic de Death Note centrada no L. Ele é um personagem muito legal de trabalhar, o pequeno geniozinho excêntrico. Se bem que aqui ele está meio esquizofrênico... bem, eu gostei do resultado.**

**O tema da vez era _tormenta_, claro XD**

**Ah, o título significa 'depois de mim, o dilúvio'. Foi uma frase dita por Luís XIV, mas a real inspiração é a música 'Après Moi', da Regina Spektor, que eu recomendo que todos confiram.**

**E já que estamos nesse clima francês, salut!**


End file.
